1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to speakers and, more particularly, to such a speaker that can rapidly be assembled and easily be detached from the speaker for a repair work or replacement without the use of glue.
2. Description of the Related Art
A regular speaker is generally comprised of a base, a magnet, a basket, a cone, a damper, and a voice coil. During assembly, the cone and the damper are respectively fixedly fastened to the basket by glue. This assembly procedure is complicated and not efficient. Further, when the cone, the voice coil, or the damper damaged, the speaker becomes useless and must be thrown away. It is not economic to throw the whole assembly of the speaker away when one part of the speaker damaged. Further, the waste speaker must be properly disposed of, preventing damage to the environment.